


Of Chocolate and Marshmallows

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: In which the prospect of free hot chocolate leads Minsung to fake being a couple.





	1. The Paradox of Han Jisung

Lee Minho had a problem… Said problem was named Han Jisung, and it was as bright as the sun, sweeter than sweet, and utterly inescapable.

Actually, Minho’s problem was walking right next to him at that very moment. In the crowded streets, it was tad too close for Minho’s mind to not wander to places it should not. He internally sighed. How had he found himself alone with Jisung, again? 

Oh…

Right.

He had made that choice deliberately… By volunteering to go buy coffee for the other members. Why? Because of Han Jisung, of course. When the boy had shrugged and stood up when Chan asked for coffee, what did Minho do? He simply had nearly tripped on his own feet as his body automatically rose at the speed of light. 

In this whole ordeal, Minho was his own worst enemy; he just couldn’t keep himself from gravitating towards Han Jisung, like a satellite around a planet with a ridiculously strong pull. If Jisung was on one side of the room, Minho would somehow find himself striding towards that side, whether he had a good reason or not (spoiler alert: he usually didn’t).

He sighed again, this time forgetting to keep it quiet. 

“Are you okay, hyung?”

Minho blinked and glanced at Jisung, who was studying him carefully.

“I’m not,” he thought, but he forced a smile, letting out a few words about being tired.

They arrived to the coffee shop before Minho knew it, though it had felt like an eternity had passed. That did not make sense, he knew it, but if you asked Minho, the very existence of Han Jisung was a paradox: being cute and oddly attractive at the same time; being dumb, yet very intelligent… The list went on.

“Oh!” Jisung uttered, and Minho turned to find him pointing at a little blackboard by the door. On it could be read these words: For all winter, hot chocolates are free for couples!

Jisung eyes widened, and he seemed somewhat overly excited about the deal.

“Isn’t that a very bad way to do business?” the younger boy asked.

“Well,” Minho said in a coarse voice, before desperatly trying to clear his throat. “There must some sort of condition…” He walked nearer to the board and found a sentence written in pale letters. “With purchase of 6 or more drinks,” he read aloud.

There was a short silence.

“Hyung…” Jisung said quietly.

Minho turned to find the boy starring straight into his soul.

“We’re getting more than 6 drinks, aren’t we?” Jisung let out.

“Yeah, but… we’re not a…” Minho responded quietly. 

He was trying to shrug it off, but wasn’t even able to let the word out.

“We could just hold hands!” Jisung declared, all smiles.

Minho almost chocked on air.

“Wh-what?”

The other just continued smiling.

“Jisung-ah, we can’t do that! It’s… it’s not right!”

“We come here often,” Jisung said, thoughtful. “I don’t think it’s too dishonest to bend reality just slightly… Right? It’s hot coco we’re talking about, hyung. Free hot coco.”

Silence fell, and the brave and mighty Lee Minho was left speechless by the sight of Jisung’s beaming grin. 

“Hyung, come on!” Jisung insisted, and Minho still could not move. “For me?” the boy added, almost sheepishly, and suddenly Minho’s mouth was uttering a breathy okay, Jisung was intertwining their fingers, and, as the smell of chocolate and marshmallows reached them, Lee Minho and Han Jisung entered the small coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write the rest of the story (aka confession & +). Reviews are always encouraging ^-^


	2. When You Smile, The Whole World Stops and Stares for a While

“You two, again?” the barista said, grinning and already reaching for a cup. “Nine coffees and the usual, I suppose?”

“Yes, please!” replied Jisung.

His face was flushed from the cold, his hair dangling near his eyes. Minho couldn’t help but stare; he could probably remain frozen and stare forever and not care about anything but the pink of Jisung’s cheeks and the way it made his lips stand out and- 

“Here’s your medium hot chocolate with whipped cream and just a bit of mint syrup!” the barista said. 

“Thanks, ma’am!” Jisung exclaimed, and his lips curved into a bunny smile, and that made it even harder for Minho not to stare at his mouth and-

“Now, Minho-yah,” the women called, and it took him a few seconds to understand she was adressing him. “It’s true that your boyfriend here is quite handsome, but you seem so lost in contemplation that I’m almost worried.”

She let out a hearty laughter, and Minho didn’t react until he felt Jisung’s hand squeezing his. He blinked and forced a chuckle. The boy gave him the most annoyingly innocent smile, and, without even meaning to, Minho found himself returning it.

“You two are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen,” the barista commented, seeming a bit amused. 

The words made a warmth overtake Minho’s insides, and he could indulge in it if it wasn’t for the slow sinking of his heart. Happiness and misery. Both of those had been plaguing Minho for the last few weeks; they had intertwined so that he wasn’t sure he could distinguish them any longer… Somehow, it had become a thing; Jisung and him getting free hot chocolates - which implied that pretending to be a couple had become a part of their daily lives.

It was easy to get lost in the game and watch Jisung enjoy his precious, free hot chocolate. It was easy to just interlace their fingers and enjoy the warmth. It was easy to look at Han Jisung as if he was the most beautiful thing Minho had ever seen. 

It felt so natural that one thing became difficult: remembering that none of it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next part should be the confession? I think?? Thank you for the comments btw!! I may not necessarily respond, but it does push me to write; plus it makes my heart super warm :')


	3. Breaking Point

“Just a little peck!” the barista said, holding their order in one hand, the other pointing at the mistletoe hanging over the counter. “That’s all we ask for.”

“We’ve never had to do this before,” a very dizzy Minho protested.

“It’s almost the New Year! The manager thought adding a bit of spice to the deal would be a sweet idea… Actually, I don’t disagree.”

Minho’s words tumbled on his tongue as he frantically tried to gather his wits.

“But- I mean… It’s just-”

“Hyung isn’t really comfortable with skinship in public,” Jisung interjected.

The barista’s smile slightly faded.

“Just on the cheek, then?” she asked, unaware of the hurricane inside Minho’s mind. “You kids are so in love, it would be nothing! Plus, my manager really insisted we should do this.”

“But she isn’t here now, is she?” Jisung said with a mischievous grin.

The lady considered that for a moment. “Alright, fine!” she declared, chucking, and Minho realized he had held his breath for the last minute. “I’ll let you off the hook, this time”

“Thank you!” Jisung exclaimed, offering her a heart aegyo.

“Tsk, this kid…” she mumbled, but she was smiling when she handed their order.

Minho picked up what he could, turned and walk out without paying attention to anything but his desire to get the hell out of there.

“Hyung! Wait!” Jisung’s voice called, and the other’s pace only quickened. “Minho-hyung!”

Minho was tempted to throw the drinks to the ground and sprint away, but the last remains of sanity in him knew that he worked and lived with Han Jisung. He had nowhere to hide, so he slowly let his body stop in its tracks, breathless.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jisung’s asked, alarmed. “Why did you-”

“I can’t handle it anymore,” Minho replied, feeling like he’d explode in the next few seconds.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jisung said, moving in while trying to establish eye contact.

Minho firmly kept his gaze away.

“I don’t understand…” Jisung murmured, and he sounded so concerned that a part of Minho was almost happy.

“Hyung… Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

A long pause.

“You,” Minho breathed.

“…me?”

Finally, their eyes met. Jisung was too confused and hurt to even speak.

“I can’t handle you anymore,” Minho confessed, and his vision blurred. “I just can’t.”

Jisung was doing his best to remain collected, but he couldn’t keep his voice from trembling when he spoke again. “What do you mean?”

Minho stared at him. His body was calm compared to how tangled his thoughts were.

“H-hyung, I…” Jisung started.

His voice broke.

At that moment, Minho’s mind went blank. 

Had he… done this?

In a heartbeat, as he finally noticed Jisung’s pain, nothing else mattered. 

“Hyung,” Jisung managed to say very quietly. “You never get mad for no reason.”

Minho wanted to speak, but he was at lost for words.

“I’m sorry-” Jisung began again, and tears were welling in his eyes.

Minho had to do something.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung repeated. “If I did anything-”

And Minho kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aaaaaaAAAAAHHHH H H H H o_o


End file.
